Promises
by LaPaige
Summary: Caitlyn refused to come out of the bathroom and show anybody her hair. She thought it looked utterly repulsive. Nobody was going to get her out. Or so she thought. Naitlyn!


**Hey guys.**

**Dedicated to my best friend in real life (I ACTUALLY HAVE THEM! NO WAY!) Tansy (thenlearnedhowtofly). She's an awesome writer, and she better get her fics up soon! When she does you all should go check 'em out! Hope you enjoy this, Tansy!**

* * *

"No, she won't come out."  
"How come?"

"She said her hair looks horrible."  
"Does it?"  
"I don't know, she won't let me see!"  
"How long has she been in there?"  
"About an hour."

"An hour? Seriously?"

Caitlyn glared at the bathroom door. Did they not know she could hear every word they were saying? She recognised the two voices as Mitchie and Shane, but this didn't convince her to come out of the bathroom. Why couldn't they just give up? She wasn't coming out.

Mitchie had banged on the door for five minutes without stopping, tried to bribe her, had pretended to leave and had told her she wasn't moving until Caitlyn came out before finally giving up. That's when she'd called Shane, who had just arrived. They were talking about this like it was some sort of child's game, but to Caitlyn it wasn't. She refused to come out and show anybody her hair. She thought it looked utterly repulsive.

Her mom had convinced her to have her hair cut a few hours ago, and as soon as she'd got back to her cabin (she'd worn a hat over her head and ran so fast she'd had to bend over for two minutes to catch her breath) she'd locked herself in the bathroom door and had stayed there. She wasn't going to come out for anything. The stupid hairdresser (who she now associated with all things evil) had given her a side fringe and had cut her hair so it hung horribly over her shoulders. Or at least, that's what Caitlyn thought.

"How are we going to get her out?"  
"Shane, I've been trying for about forty minutes. She's not going to budge."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" She yelled through the door. The two teenagers on the other side went quiet, like she'd threatened them.

"Sorry, Caitlyn! Can you come out now?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, sure." Caitlyn responded, her voice practically dripping in sarcasm. Shane didn't notice.

"Really?" He asked, and Caitlyn knew Mitchie would be rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"No!" Caitlyn said firmly, slouching against the wall on the other side of the door.

"Please? It can't be that bad." Mitchie tried, to no avail.

Caitlyn went silent, wrapping her arms round her knees and resting her chin on top. She wasn't going to move. Ever. She was going to stay like this and hope that someone pushed some food under the door. She didn't care if she was being overdramatic. Her hair was horrible, and people were going to laugh at her. And the one thing Caitlyn hated more then Tess Tyler (well, a close second to Tess anyway) was people laughing at her.

"We're going now." Shane said. Caitlyn heard Mitchie try and protest, and then heard their footsteps leave.

At first she thought it was another way to get her out of the room.

"I know you're there!" She called. Nobody answered her.

"Guys, seriously." She tried again. No answer.

"Come on! I'm not stupid." Nothing.

She frowned, wondering if maybe they had left. She decided to try one more time.

"Guys, it's not going to work!"

"What isn't?" A male voice answered. Caitlyn's brain registered it at once.

Nate Gray was on the other side of her bathroom door. If she'd been standing she would have jumped in surprise. However, she wasn't standing, so instead a very freaked expression crossed her face momentarily. Of course, it wasn't like she didn't know Nate. He was Shane's brother (meaning Mitchie's future brother-in-law, Caitlyn had no doubt), and they'd had a few conversations, but they weren't that close. Friends, sure, but nothing more.

"Caitlyn?" He asked, when she didn't respond.

"What are you doing outside my bathroom door?" She asked.

"Can't I at least try and beat Shane and Mitchie's attempts to get you to come out?"

"You can try, but you won't succeed."

"Ah, you're wrong."

"Am not."

There was a pause and she listened to him laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said, a little fiercer then intended.

"Sorry." Came the reply.

"Are you going to go now?"

"Are you going to come out?"  
"No."

"Then no, I'm not going."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence. Both teens were stubborn, and both refused to give up.

"Are you going to come out now?" Nate asked through the door.

"No."  
Pause.

"How about now?"  
"No."

Pause.

"Now?"  
"No."

"I promise I won't laugh if you promise you'll come out." Nate tried again.  
"That doesn't even make sense." Caitlyn protested.  
"Yeah it does!"  
"No it doesn't."

The argument continued back and fourth before they both finally went silent again. Nate broke it.

"I do promise I won't laugh, though."  
"You will!"  
"I won't! I don't break my promises."  
"I'll think about it."

Nate waited for a few seconds.

"So, you thought about it?" He asked.

"Yes."  
"And will you come out?"  
"No."

"You're way too stubborn."

"Yes, I am."

"I bet you're hungry." Nate said, leaning against the door from the other side.

"N-" Caitlyn was about to say no when her stomach rumbled rather loud. She blushed.

"Thought so. If you come out, we could go find you something to eat."  
Caitlyn opened her mouth to protest, but then her stomach rumbled again. Nate laughed. She glared at him through the wood of the door.

Caitlyn hated to make choices. Nate knew this, and she wished she could go outside just to glare at him. Stupid curly haired boy.

"Caitlyn, not getting any younger here." Nate added. The smile on his face was evident from his voice.

"Oh fine." Caitlyn said, making a big show of sighing dramatically.

"YES! I WIN!" Nate cried. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, grabbing her hat and putting it tightly on her head.

"You promised not to laugh." She reminded him, her hand hesitating on the handle.

"I know." Nate assured her.

Caitlyn slowly opened the door. Nate would be the first person to see her new hair, other then the lady who had actually cut it. Nate stood there staring at her, looking very confused, before he started coughing to cover up his obvious laughter. Caitlyn blushed, glaring at him.

"You promised!" She said, the hurt in her voice made Nate stop.

"No, I'm not laughing because of that. I'm laughing because your hair looks fine!"

"It does?" Caitlyn asked timidly, reminding Nate of a little girl, not a teenager his own age.

"Yes. Now take the hat off, you look beautiful."

Caitlyn didn't know if he was meant to say that, but it made her blush some more. Slowly she took the hat off her head. Nate grinned back at her.

"See! I think it looks better! Not that is wasn't good before, it totally was – I'm going to shut up now."

"I think that'd be best." Said another voice, and the two both turned to see Shane.

"CAITLYN! You aren't in the bathroom!" He said, before running away to find Mitchie. Everyone on Campus could probably hear him shouting for his girlfriend.

"I better go." Nate said an apologetic look on his face.

"Aw, well … thanks, I guess."

"Wait. Hold your hand out."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" Nate said with a grin she couldn't refuse.

She held my hand out, and watched him grab a pen. He wrote something on her hand quickly before setting the pen down again. She looked, and saw some numbers.

"My number. In case you need to be rescued from any bathrooms again." Nate explained with a wink, before leaving the cabin.

Well, Caitlyn knew one thing. She had to refuse to come out of bathrooms more often.


End file.
